Metal railing systems, but more especially stainless steel railing systems, presently on the market usually require components to be welded together to form the required shapes and frames. This can only be achieved in a workshop environment and is very time consuming due to the required precision cutting, welding and polishing of the seams. Existing modular metal railing systems include connections that are either complicated, unsuitable for consumer installation or unsightly, making most of these systems only suitable for industrial or some commercial installations.
In addition, the biggest challenge faced by architects, builders and installers alike, are the construction of ramps and stairs, as those always require detailed design and time consuming manufacture in a workshop environment.
It is therefore, desirable to improve the ease of installation and construction of railings for decks, balconies, handicap access, and any other applications, especially ramps and stairs forming part of these varied installations.
It is similarly desirable to minimize the number of components required to cover virtually all variations encountered in the above applications, and to design said components in such a way as to enable installation by moderately skilled consumers with very simple hand tools, or by professional contractors in far shorter installations times, and with much more adaptability for unforeseen or unusual situations than possible presently.
Other desirable characteristics of railing systems include corrosion resistance, minimal maintenance and price competitiveness with respect to other railing materials.